You Did This
by mossadartninja
Summary: One-shot; Set after the season 3 finale (so yes, there are spoilers) "You did this?" Emma could practically feel the words as they pierced her heart. And what was even worse was that she did do this. It was her fault that that Marian was here and not killed thirty years ago.


**A/N: hello, so I actually started writing this after the finale, but that was also when I had finals at school and it kinda got put on the back burner. But now I am done, and for some reason watching the finale again.**

**So, enjoy :)**

* * *

_"You did this?"_ Emma could practically feel the words as they pierced her heart. And what was even worse was that she _did_ do this. It was her fault that that Marian was here and not killed thirty years ago.

Before the blond had a chance to say anything Regina had already spun on her heal and disappeared from the diner. Robin turned as the door swung shut, the bell seeming louder than usual in the quiet diner. Nobody moved, the only noise was the soft hum from the various machines behind the counter. Emma looked from her parents to Hook, then to Robin, who seemed torn between going after his current lover and staying with the one from the past. But this wasn't his fault, it was Emma's, and as soon as she managed to wrap her head around that she sprinted out the door after the brunette.

Regina heard the soft thud of leather boots as they came running up behind her, and she cursed everyone in this town for having such similar taste in footwear. She quickened her pace, the thought of just flashing herself back to the mansion crossed her mind just before a sure hand wrapped around her arm.

"Regina," a breathless Emma gasped, coming to a halt in front of the grief stricken mayor. "Regina, I'm sorry. I didn't know who she was, I just wanted to save an innocent life."

"_Innocents_ do not end up in my dungeons," Regina hissed, attempting to mask the hurt in her voice.

"What did she do?" the blond asked in attempt to make the older woman see the mistake she was making.

"Same as you, she helped Snow White."

"And she deserved to die because of it?" Regina just stared at her, a mixture of sorrow and confusion painted on her face. Instead of answering she waved her hand, engulfing them both in purple smoke and transporting them back to her mansion.

"I only had one goal back then, dear," the brunette said as she moved away from Emma and towards her liquor cabinet. "Get revenge on Snow White." She reached for a glass just as everything in front of her vanished in a white cloud. "Hey!"

"Unuh," Emma scolded, ignoring the vicious glare she was receiving and coming to stand in front of the brunette once again. "We are having this talk without the aid of your cider. I want you to remember this."

"Remember what?" Regina growled.

"All that you've done, all that _we've _done, may of started because of that stupid curse-"

"It wasn't stupid!"

"-But you need to put what happened between you and Mary Margret in the past."

"I did, but then you brought the past back." Emma paused, pursing her lips, because technically that was true, and it wasn't really in her favour in terms of changing Regina's mind.

"Why do you love him anyway?" she asked, switching tactics.

"I...I, you have no right to question that," Regina gasped, avoiding actually answering the question.

"Yes I do, now why do you love him? Because of some fairy dust and a tattoo- oh don't act surprised I know, Tink isn't that good of a secret keeper, especially when she's drunk."

"I, love him because I do," the mayor answered slowing, making sure that her words didn't incriminate her in any way.

"Because you're forcing yourself to," Emma corrected, her voice quiet as she rested her hand on Regina's arm again, though this time with less strenght.

"I'm not forcing myself to do anything," the brunette snapped, jerking her arm away from the other woman's grasp and stalking back across the room, conjuring a glass into her hand as she did so. Emma gave an annoyed huff before vanishing the glass and transporting them both back to the street outside of Granny's. Regina immediately tried to make a run for it but Emma grabbed her around the waist, spinning her so she was facing the diner. Emma waved her hand and made a window so they could see inside, but no one else would be the wiser that the two women stood outside watching them.

Emma felt the the older woman stiffen at the sight before them. It was obvious that the mood inside had shifted from when she he stormed out, most people were smiling, though the anguish on their faces was still evident too. Her eyes landed on the problem and her thought to be lover, sitting very close together in a booth with Rolan seated on his mother's lap. The two boys both looked happy as ever, it was the third that gave Regina little hope. Robin had his arm slung around his wife. _His wife_, Regina thought with dismay. Though the smile on his face seemed slightly forced he still appeared to be in good spirits.

"You did this," Regina repeated her words from earlier, though this time they held more sadness than anger.

"Why do you love him, Regina?" Emma asked again, making the window disappear, but not before she had seen certain one-handed pirate talking to a more than familiar fairy, a half empty flask in both their hands.

"Why do you love him?" The question caught the blond off guard. They had come here for Regina, not for her, and she was not about to discuss her newly acquired and very complicated love life. "It seems your trip back in time has set him back on his old ways."

"I thought we were talking about you," Emma tried to change the conversation with little success.

"Oh we are, but let's not forget that you do indeed play a role in all of this."

"Oh, and what is that?" the blond asked, raising her eyebrows because she really had no idea how Regina was going to tie all this back in her, well other than the fact that she was the reason they were having this conversation in the first place.

"You're the stable one," Regina stated simply, a slightly daunting smile spreading across her face.

"Me? Stable?" Emma couldn't help but chuckle slightly at that notion.

"Why yes, dear, where ever I go you always seem to find your way there too. Including the past."

"That doesn't mean I'm stable, Regina."

"No, but it does mean that always be there." Emma only had a split second to react before the brunette had grabbed her colar, much like she had done to Hook the first time they kissed, and enveloped her lips with her sweet apple red ones.

"Regina," Emma groaned as one hand became tangled in brunette locks and the other landed on her waist. The two colours of smoke collided together as they both attempted to magic them back to the mansion, more specifically Regina's bedroom.

"Over stepping your bounderis much, dear?" the mayor chuckled as she detached her mouth from the blond's, tucking her hand under her hair as she inspected the pale collum of the younger woman's throat.

"Ha," Emma laughed, "I saw the purple smoke. You have the same intentions I do."

"On the contrary, dear, I was mearly trying to bring us back to the house. You're lucky half of our bodies didn't end up in the living room."

"Well, guess that means my magic is stronger than yours," the blond chuckled. Regina let out a deep growl before picthing forward and sinking her teeth into Emma's neck.

"Gods, Regina," she moaned, her hands clamping into the brunette's hips as the bites turned to soothing licks.

"You've been spending too much time with the pirate," Regina muttered before sucking the soft skin into her mouth.

"No more," the blond gasped as she pushed the long coat hiding the other woman's body to the ground before attacking her crisp blouse.

"That goes for you too, dear," Regina snickered as she waved her hand and they were enveloped in a cloud of purple for a second before it dissipated and Emma was left standing in just her bra and panties.

"Hey that's cheating," the blond whined before doing the same. She was on Regina before the air had cleared again, pushing her back towards the bed as their tongues tangled together.

"Emma," she moaned, cupping the younger woman's breasts over the bright red fabric of her bra and giving them a light squeeze before they both fell backwards with a soft thud onto the oversized bed. The blond smiled as she moved her kissing attack to Regina's neck, giving her a similar mark to the one she how had. "Gods, Emma." She began clawing at the red cloth, searching for the clasp that was holding it tight to the blond's body.

Without pulling her lips from Regina's neck she grabbed the hand at her back and pinned it to the bed along with the other one. The brunette let out a aggregated huff as she surrendered to the woman above her.

"I would much rather participate, dear," Regina let out a contented sigh as sweet lips moved to suck on her pulse point.

"Just thought I would save you the trouble and tell you that my bra has a front clasp," Emma muttered against her skin.

"And that involved pinning me to the bed?"

"Yes, it does," Emma declared before bringing her mouth down on the brunette's once more. She secured both wrists with one hand and let the other trail down a tanned arm until she could brush fabric covered breast. "May I?"

"You feel the need to ask?"

"I would rather not get the wrath of Regina again," Emma chuckled as she reached around detached the bra from the mayor's slim body.

"Trust me dear, when we are in situations like this you might actually enjoy my wrath." Emma couldn't help but moan at those words and the actions that followed as Regina craned her neck up grabbed the plastic clip between Emma's breasts with her teeth, and a second later the restraint was gone.

"God, you have to teach me how to do that," Emma groaned.

"Another time, dear," Regina said with a smirk.

"So we're going to do this again?"

"Why of course," the brunette exclaimed before capturing Emma's lips in a soft kiss. "Unless now you are suddenly going to decide to leave me."

"Never," the blond gasped with a shake of her head as she fused her lips with the woman's below her. All of the remaining fabric was thrown off the bed in the next few seconds, leaving both women naked and Regina straddling Emma waist.

"Oh, gods, Emma," the brunette groaned as hands slid up her body to cup her breasts. Her own hand wrapped around the protruding bone of Emma's hips as she shifted backwards, just enough to slip her fingers between the blond's legs.

"Mmm, Regina," Emma hummed, pushing her hips into the questioning fingers. She continued to slowly rotate her hips as she let one of her hands drift down a toaned stomach. Her arm wrapped around the brunette's waist, using it to help herself up into a sitting position as she crossed her legs around Regina, who did the same so it was almost impossible to tell where one woman began and the other ended. Both of Emma's hands grasped tanned hips then, pulling the woman on top closer before dropping her hand to between their tangled legs.

"Gods, Emma," Regina gasped as delicate fingers stroked her. Her free hand grasped blond curls and crashed their mouths together in an oddly arousing kiss. Both women groaned as Emma suddenly pushed two of her fingers into the brunette, quickly matching the pace she had previously set. The rocked against each other, trying to get as close a possible while also trying to out do each other. Everything between the two women would always be a challenge, an adventure to work their way through.

"Regina, oh god, Regina," Emma groaned, curling her fingers inside of her as her other hand groaped any part of the brunette she could reach. Regina smirked, pulling the blond's lower lip between her teeth as she pushed her fingers deeper and brushed her thumb over her hardened clit.

A few more well placed strokes abd they were both tumbling over the edge, groaning the other's name as their bodies stiffened. They swayed back and forth for a moment before Regina untangled her legs and lowered them back onto the bed. Emma kept her legs wrapped around the brunette, still not entirely convinced the she wasn't about to run away.

Regina smirked, pressing a kiss just below the blond's ear before snuggling comfortably into her.

"You, you're just going to go to sleep?" Emma stuttered, still not moving.

"Well you did not seem like you were about to do anything else," Regina muttered against her neck, pressing another soft kiss there.

"Are you going to stay?"

"This is _my_ house, dear," the brunette chuckled, moving to place a couple kisses on the other woman's collar bone.

"Ugh, fine, are you going to make me leave," Emma sighed, moving her hands from the brunette's shoulders to her dark tangled locks as the kisses continued to move down her body.

"If you do I'll have to run after you, and I wasn't planning on getting dressed for another few hours," Regina smirked as Emma squirmed, nipping at her side.

"Oh, so you planned this?"

"Not exactly," Regina muttered, looking up the blond's body, sliding her hands along toned legs, pushing them off her hips and further apart as pressed an opened mouth kiss to the inside of Emma's thigh.

"_Not exactly_?" Emma laughed, her eyes sliding shut at the feel of Regina's mouth against her leg and the soft sweetness of her voice.

"Like I said, dear, you have always been there. I must know how to keep you coming back."


End file.
